Den Sturm beruhigen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Peter kann ihn besser beruhigen als jeder andere, dem er je begegnet ist...


**Titel:** Den Sturm beruhigen

**Originaltitel:** Calming the Storm  
**Autor:** Cole224

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Spiderman/Fantastische Vier (Fantastic Four)  
**Pairing:** Spiderman/Menschliche Fackel bzw. Peter Parker/Johnny Storm  
**Rating:** K+

**Kategorie:** Romantik  
**Wortanzahl:** 637 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Slash  
**Inhalt:** Peter kann ihn besser beruhigen als jeder andere, dem er je begegnet ist...  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze nicht Spiderman oder die Fantastischen Vier.

**A/N:** Dies ist Slash zwischen Peter Parker und Johnny Storm. Es ist nur ein kurzer One-Shot, der nicht viele Details präsentiert und in dem Film-Universum dieser beiden Reihen spielt.

**Ü/N:** Jetzt muss ich auch mal meine(r) Comic-Liebe frönen. Sitze zwar mit Fieber vor dem Laptop, aber dieser Geschichte konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Hoffe, mein Fieber sinkt bald, so dass ich auch bald ein neues Kapitel von "A Happy Smile" posten kann und etwas längere Übersetzungen.

* * *

**Den Sturm beruhigen**

Es ist nicht so, dass er sich minderwertig fühlte. Das tat er nie. Nicht gegenüber Reed, der die klügste Person sein musste, die Johnny jemals getroffen hatte. Er war niemals viel mit Victor zusammen, das heißt bevor dieser Mann komplett verrückt geworden war, der wahrscheinlich der Reichste war. Seine Schwester war immer auf der Überholspur, ihn weit zurücklassend. 

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht selbst klug war. Er wusste, was er konnte. Es war nur so, dass er einfach zu schnell unruhig wurde und er hatte niemals einen zweiten Gedanken an die Autoritätspersonen um ihn herum verschwendet. Darum hatte Ben ihn auch zuerst kaum beachtet.

Er konnte nie still sitzen. Er musste sich selbst dazu zwingen zur Schule zu gehen und Sue war der einzige Grund, der ihn dort hielt. Sein Verstand raste konstant und er fühlte sich dadurch, als wenn er irgendwas tun müsste, andauernd. Es verursachte hin und wieder ein paar Probleme.

Als Reed sie alle in Baxters-Gebäude einschloss, nach der Rückkehr aus dem Weltraum, hatte er nicht viel geschlafen. Er amüsierte sich selbst dadurch, indem er Ben Streiche spielte, aber ehrlich gesagt - er war kurz davor die Wände hochzugehen.

Er war nie jemand, der für irgendwas still sitzen konnte. Nicht einmal für eine Beziehung. Er hatte den Gedanken, für eine kurze Zeit, dass vielleicht Frankie, das Mädchen war, dass das in ihm änderte. Er mochte sie, aber er konnte dies einfach nicht abstreifen.

Und dann traf er Peter.

Am Anfang war es wie immer. Johnny hatte nicht mal geblinzelt wegen dem Umstand, dass Peter kein Mädchen war. Sex war Sex und er hatte sich niemals darum gekümmert, was andere Leute über ihn dachten. Selbst als er nun ständig im Rampenlicht stand, seitdem er die menschliche Fackel geworden war.

.

Er hatte nach nichts gesucht, als er Peter traf. Er hatte nur nach etwas Ausschau gehalten, was ihn für eine Weile unterhalten würde, also wie immer. Peter machte keins von beidem. Er versuchte über das Mädchen hinwegzukommen, das er seit der Highschool liebte. 

Herauszufinden, dass Peter Spiderman war, machte es nur noch interessanter, noch attraktiver. Es dauerte über einen ganzen Monat voll Besuche von Peters mieser, heruntergekommenen Wohnung, bevor er realisierte, dass es vielleicht etwas mehr als das war. Es war die erste Nacht, als er nach dem Sex noch da blieb, um zu dieser Erkenntnis zu kommen. Er brauchte über eine Stunde, in der er einfach nur neben Peter lag, um zu erkennen, dass er sich nicht bewegen wollte.

Und nun? Das störte ihn keineswegs. Freilich, er hatte niemals eine länger währende Beziehung. Aber er versuchte alles einmalund es war nicht so, dass er strikt etwas dagegen hatte.

Er brauchte nicht lange um zu realisieren, dass er mehr als wahrscheinlich in Peter verliebt war. Es war nicht wegen dem fantastischen Sex oder wegen der Tatsache, dass Peter verdammt heiß war, sowohl als Superheld, der in der Stadt herumschwang oder als leicht streberhafter, etwas zurückhaltender Wissenschaftsverrückter, der er war, wenn er nicht das Kostüm trug.

Es war diese Tatsache, die ihn manchmal, zum allerersten Mal, Sorgen darüber bereitete, was eine andere Person über ihn dachte. Er machte sich Sorgen über das, was Peter über ihn dachte. Peter war erschreckend klug und er hatte sich, um genau zu sein niemals etwas richtig gewidmet und es war nicht nur das.

Peter beruhigte ihn auf einer Art und Weise, wie es sonst niemand tat. Er beruhigte den Drang, in ihm immer _etwas tun zu wollen_. Sich zu etwas oder jemanden hinzubewegen. Er beruhigte den Sturm in einer Weise, dass Johnny zufrieden damit war, einfach nur wach mit Peter in seinem Bett zu liegen und zu _reden_.

Er war verliebt und einverstanden damit, das erste Mal in seinem Leben still zu sein und das war auf jeden Fall in Ordnung für ihn.

Ende


End file.
